A New World
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New World 1/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #513 from tamingthemuse- Manatee

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike drove nonstop for two days straight. He'd never driven that long without stopping, thank God for the blackout paint on his windows. Xander lay dead in the back seat of his car as he drove night and day to get as far away from Sunnydale. When he entered Albuquerque, New Mexico Spike remembered he had a cabin built in Manatee County, Florida in the early eighties. It wasn't magnificent but it was secluded and there were few windows that had been boarded up.

When they got there it was dusty has hell but that could be fixed later on. Spike hulled Xander out of the car and over his shoulder. As gently as he could he laid Xander on the bed before going to the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth. He hadn't had time to wash all the blood off of Xander's mutilated body. It made him sick that even though Xander was now a vampire it wouldn't fix what he had done. For eternity he'd have to look at the marks he'd caused on his childe.

Even though he was a soulless demon part of his damn humanity stayed with him. It would be the sodding death of him. "Don't worry, pet. You're still gorgeous to me."

It was another three days before Xander woke. Yellow eyes snapped open and fangs descended. Snarls and whimpers erupted from him. He knew instantly that he wasn't the same Xander. That he was more. Going to sit up Xander found it impossible with chains that were drilled into the wall attached to his wrists.

"Couldn't have you loose in case you wanted to kill me," Spike said. He sat on a chair nearby a mug of coffee in hand.

"Kill you? Why would I…" Xander stopped talking as flashes of what happened attacked him. "Oh, Spike… sire. I'm so sorry." He started to sob.

Spike dropped his mug and jumped on the bed, freeing Xander. He manhandled Xander until he sat in Spike's lap. "Hush now, pet. It's over and done with. All that matters is that we're together."

Xander shook his head. "You didn't deserve any of it! I earned everything you did to me and more."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with a distressed childe Spike let his demon out and sunk his teeth into Xander's neck. Instantly Xander calmed down. Angelus had to use that trick on Drusilla more times that Spike could count when she had one of her episodes. Carefully he removed his fangs and Xander slumped against him. "When I say it's over and done with, it's over and done with, understand?" He used his master's voice.

Xander bowed his head. "Yes, sire."

Spike tucked his finger under Xander's chin and forced him to look at him. "What were you're last words before you died?"

"I love you," Xander whispered.

"And did you mean it?" Spike asked.

Xander's eyes went wide. "Of course I did!"

"Then why the hell did you never say anything before?" Spike growled.

"Because you're Spike! This bad ass motherfucker who was feared for over a century until the stupid Initiative chipped you. One of two things would have happened if I told you I loved you." Xander paused for a moment as his stomach rumbled with hunger. He continued, "One you'd laugh in my face and tell me I was beneath you or two that you'd think I was messing with you and would call me worthless. Both scenarios ended with you killing me when you finally got the chip out." His stomach rumbled louder this time.

Spike petted Xander's hair before offering Xander his wrist. "Go on, pet. Settle that stomach of yours."

Feeling his face change and fangs appear Xander didn't wait to be told again. He sunk his teeth into Spike's wrist. The blood hit his taste buds and Xander moaned. He'd never tasted anything like this before. It was better than chocolate.

Spike let Xander take quite a bit when he started to feel drained he ordered him to stop. They both lay down next to each other.

"Thank you, sire," Xander whispered, there was no reason to speak louder.

Spike swiped his thumb over Xander's lips he had blood dripping down his lips. "Messy eater."

"I'll get better," Xander promised wanting to please Spike.

"You'll get better with practice," Spike stated with a kind smile.

They remained quiet and Xander cuddled into Spike's embrace. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean, luv?" Spike asked confused.

Xander tilted his head up. "Are we going back to Sunnydale to kill everyone?" His eyes flashed yellow at the thought and a slow smile crossed over his lips. "Rule over Sunnydale?"

Spike scrunched up his face. That was never his game plan. He had too many loses against Buffy and he wasn't going to chance losing his childe. "No, we'll stay here for a few weeks until you're at full strength then I'll decide where we'll go next."

Before when he was human Xander probably would have thrown a fit at having no say on where they would be going but he wasn't human anymore. He was William the Bloody's childe now and he would do anything Spike told him even if that meant drinking a flask of holy water. It took him dying to get what he wanted and he wouldn't throw that away for anything. "Whatever you want, Spike."

Very pleased with Xander's answer Spike leaned in and attached Xander's lips. The kiss was hard and cruel but Xander could handle it now. He was right went Xander gave as good as he got. Fangs cut and punctured their sink. "You're going to make a fine childe. And once I've trained you, you'll be a master to be feared. The Watcher Council will write stories of you in their books for future generations to know who you are and what you are capable of doing."

Never before had Xander felt so excited about the future. He'd make his sire proud of him. He'd kill and torture. He and Spike would be a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New World 2/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #514 from tamingthemuse- Gaoter

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: Me and my muse are having creative differences for this story. I want it darker she wants it fluffier. I have no idea what's going to happen! lol

Spike felt like a Gaoler. Xander has been a vampire for two weeks now and has yet to leave the cabin. To say the least he was going a little cabin fever. Spike was just being cautious. He knew that now Xander was a vampire he could take down his own deer for dinner but Spike felt so protective of his childe. Wanted to keep his safe. But that wasn't doing Xander any good. He was a vampire and needed to hunt for himself. So tonight was the night.

Xander was practically bouncing around the cabin. Even as a soulless vampire he somehow kept his childlike personality. "I get to go hunting!" He said for the hundredth time.

"Yes, pet," Spike responded as he worked on a puzzle that Xander found in the closet.

"I'm so hungry," Xander said. At that moment his stomach rumbled.

Yep, something never changed.

"I can't wait to have my first human!" Xander added excitedly. "What type of blood is the best? Do you have a favorite? Can you smell what type someone is before you taste it? Can you be allergic to specific blood types?" He stopped and frowned. "What if I eat someone that just ate garlic? Will it kill me?"

It made a lot more sense to Spike that Xander could speak for so long without actually needing to breathe now that he didn't need to. It always confused him when Xander was able to do it while he was human. Spike looked up at Xander with a puzzle piece of what looked like a cloud in hand. "Every vampire hasa favorite. Mine is O negative but it's rare so I don't get it very often. No, you can't smell wat kind it is before you taste it. I've never seen a vampire go into anaphylactic shock and no you will not die if you eat someone that's eaten garlic."

When Xander didn't seem to be settling down Spike finally had enough. He slammed his hands down on the wooden table causing it to crack. "Xander, I swear to all that is unholy if you don't shut up I'll…"

Before Spike even finished his threat Xander slammed his mouth shut and sat down on a chair, the table between him and Spike. He hadn't meant to annoy Spike. He was just so happy that Spike was letting him go hunting with him. He should have been grateful to Spike instead of aggravating him. Spike deserved a well-behaved childe.

Staring at Xander's demeanor Spike sighed. "Come here, pet." When Xander walked around and sat on the sofa with Spike, Spike pulled him against him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I understand you're excited I was too on my first hunt but we've got hours before we can leave the cabin. I need you to find something else to do until then. Okay?"

Spike was such a good sire, Xander thought. He couldn't help but wonder what Angelus would have done to him if he had been his childe. Thinking of Angelus made Xander think of something else. "Spike?"

"Yes, pet?" Spike asked. At least Xander didn't sound as hyped up as he was a couple minutes ago.

"Darla turned Angelus and they had sex. And Angelus turn Drusilla and they had sex. And then Drusilla turned you and you had sex… does that mean that we'll have sex?" Xander tried to keep hope from bubbling over.

"What?!" Spike inquired, wondering if he miss heard the question.

Xander hated that he seemed to still be insecure even being soulless. Except for the whole wanting to eat people he didn't feel any different than the zeppo he had been. Maybe his turning went wrong. "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud." He spotted a puzzle piece that had fallen on the fall when he had upset Spike. Xander picked it up and placed it back on the table. Deciding that maybe he should leave Spike allow he stood and went to find something else to do.

With Xander somewhere behind him and the puzzle forgotten Spike gave Xander the answer he wanted to hear. "When you are at full strength with human blood our union will be going to the next level." He could have slapped himself for sounding like a moron. His wording however didn't seem to bother Xander in the least, if the smell of Xander's arousal was any indication. It was confirmed that Xander had absolutely no problem when Xander jumped over the couch and crushed Spike into his arms and smashed his lips against Spike's.

Normally this type of behavior would have been frowned upon in their line but that fact that Spike say that they would have sex and it made Xander so happy it was hard to be mad at him. His childe wasn't like any other vampire he'd dealt with when newly risen. Of course Xander wanted blood but there didn't seem to be any blood lust in him. Spike was curious if once Xander had his first taste of human blood if that would change or if Xander's pure heart could never be completely tainted. Spike pulled away. Right now all he wanted to do was sink his fangs into Xander's neck. "What am I going to do with you, Xan?"

"Fuck me like crazy hopefully," Xander answered with a large grin on his face.

"All in good time," Spike promised. "It'll be worth the wait." As much as he wanted to throw Xander down right then and there and take him he needed to be a good sire. He had to keep reminding himself of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New World 3/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #516 from tamingthemuse- Sculling

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I'm using the Urban Dictionary definition meaning 'Chug'.

Xander had all but broken down the front door when Spike finally told him that it was time to hunt. Until then Spike told Xander their future plans. In the next few days they were going to be leaving Florida and traveling to New York City were they would now reside. He had an underground factory where they could lay their heads during the day. There was talk about making a few minions for them to order around because what fun was it being a master vampire if you didn't have lessers to boss about and beat up every now and then?

As soon as Xander was outside he took off like a bat out of hell making Spike chase after him. It was almost like having a six year old in a candy store. Once Spike was sure Xander wasn't going to get himself into any trouble he went off himself to find his own dinner.

After twenty minutes of trying to catch his meal Xander was finally successful and caught himself a rabbit. After breaking its neck he tore his fangs into the flesh and began sculling the blood down. The rabbit drained all too soon. When Xander looked up he saw that Spike had dragged a deer a few feet away and was having his own four course meal… at least that was what it seemed like compared to the meal Xander just had.

"How?" Xander asked. Drool mixed with the blood that was on his lips.

"Patience," was all Spike said before sinking his teeth into the dead deer's jugular.

Xander pouted as Spike enjoyed his separate dinner. He glared down at his finished meal. A rabbit? What had he been thinking?!

"Come on than," Spike said backing off for Xander to have some.

Bouncing Xander sank his teeth into the furry flesh. He was still getting used to having fur in his mouth; it always got stuck in his teeth. Spike had actually left him quite a bit. Xander wasn't selfish though; he pulled away and left the rest for Spike. He was rewarded a smile from his sire. Spike finished his meal but when he brought his head back up his smile was gone and his was growling and his vampire façade was full on. Xander was about to ask what he had done wrong but he didn't get the chance when Spike leaped over him. When Xander swung around he saw was had Spike mad.

A bear, a black bear that was just a few feet away from Xander… and it looked pissed. Flashes of Thanksgiving entered Xander's memory. His train of thought went back to the present when he heard howling. "Spike!" Xander yelled when bear swiped his strong paw at Spike's face, nails scratching his face. When Spike went down Xander saw red.

The bear was about to finish Spike off but Xander tackled it to the ground. He had no idea how he managed to avoid being scathed by the bear. Xander managed to dodge every swipe before finally with the strength that Spike gave him, he snapped the bears neck. The animals large body collapsed to the ground.

After Xander climbed off the bear he stumbled towards Spike before kneeling next to him. The gashes on his face were bad. If Spike had been human Xander wasn't sure he would have survived the attack.

"Spike? Spike, please wake up," Xander begged. He pulled his shirt off and placed it against Spike's face. "If you wake up you can have some bear blood," he tried bribery. "I bet you've never had black bear blood before. Try saying that five times fast."

Nothing. No movement of any kind. Xander began to panic. Standing up quickly he rushed to the bear and began to drag it closer to Spike's prone body. Kneeling back down Xander bit into the tough skin of the bear filling his mouth with blood. He then leaned over Spike and forced his mouth open before spitting the blood into his mouth and helped coax it down by massaging his throat. It took nearly half an hour of that process before Xander noticed any progress. Spike's eyelids began to move.

Soon after that Xander no longer had to massage Spike's throat to get him to eat. "There we go," Xander whispered. "I'll take care of you," he promised.

"Sire's are supposed to take care of their childe," Spike managed to get out. With the help of Xander he accomplished sitting up. He eyed the bear. "Fucking bears. I can't bloody wait to get back to civilization." The wounds on his face were already starting to slowly heal.

They sat there for a few minutes letting Spike gain some more of his strength back. "So… I killed a bear all by myself."

"That you did, luv. You protected your sire. I'm proud of you." Spike rewarded Xander with a kiss. A bloody kiss but still a kiss. "You did good," he said when he pulled away.

"I couldn't let it take you away from me," Xander said and Spike could feel the love radiating off of him.

On day soon Spike would say it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New World 4/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #517 from tamingthemuse- Dry-Gulch

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike healed quickly from his bear attack thanks to Xander. They didn't leave for New York as soon as Spike had planned but they did get there. They trip was much more fun with Xander being conscious this time. Also the drive was only seventeen hours. They did stop a couple times for snacks of course. They shared a gas station attendant and grabbed some junk food and energy drinks for the road. Energy drinks that Xander did not need.

When they reached their destination and new home Xander was ecstatic. The cabin had been nice but the underground factory had electricity. There was a T.V and DVD player. Xander made up a list of DVD's that they'd need to steal, which they did the very next night.

They laid low for a few weeks, just enjoying their new home and their new start with each other. Eventually they decided that minions were needed. It wouldn't do for them going out every time something was needed. They were masters after all not animals!

So here they were hanging outside of a gym. Spike and Xander agreed they wanted physically fit fledges but not with too much muscle in case the minions ever decided it was a good idea to revolt against them. That just wouldn't do. Spike had gone in to the gym an hour ago claiming he needed to use the phone because his car broke down a couple blocks away. While the new employee went to ask someone if it was alright Spike scanned the place looking for potential candidates. The gym wasn't overly full but Spike did find two humans that would make great cronies. A woman and man that looked like they were in a relationship. That was a plus for Spike because that way they'd have each other to keep company and would leave Spike and Xander alone.

"Alright, pet as soon as they reach the parking lot we attack. You take the girl but don't turn her. I'll be doing that part," Spike instructed in a whisper.

There was nothing for Xander to say so he just nodded, ducked behind a car and waited.

Janet and Kenny walked out of the gym twenty minutes later. They held hands as they discussed their plans for the weekend. Just as Kenny pulled out the keys to his car they were dry-gulched. Janet screamed as Xander wrapped his arms around her waist. He hadn't anticipated her elbowing him in the nose. Even as vampire it hurt. Xander growled and wrapped his hand around her throat squeezing.

"Don't hurt her!" Kenny yelled as he fought against Spike. How was he so strong? "You can have our money just don't hurt her."

"Pet, we don't want them dead, remember?" Spike said trying to calm his childe down. "You two love each other, yeah?"

Janet gasped for breath when Xander loosened his hold. "Yes, we're getting married next year."

Spike nodded. "That's sweet. What if I told you I could give you eternity together? You'd never grow old; you'd stay your pretty selves."

"I wouldn't have to worry about Janet dying?" Kenny whispered. That was why it had taken him six years to propose. They been high school sweethearts and after being together for so long the thought of ever losing Janet scared the shit out of him.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Spike said. "I have to say neither of you have much of a choice." He's fangs defended before he sunk them into Kenny's neck.

While Janet screamed as Kenny's life force was drained Xander joined in on the feast and drained Janet just to the point of death so Spike could turn her. Once Spike gave both Janet and Kenny some of his blood not nearly as much as he'd give Xander they dragged them to their car and dumped them in the trunk.

"I think we did good, luv," Spike said. "They'll be loyal to us. I can feel it."

"We did give them forever to be together and love each other," Xander agreed. "I can relate to that."

"I can too." There was a wistful look on his face. He was supposed to have forever with Drusilla. And now he was fighting himself to have that with Xander because he didn't want to be hurt again. Not by his own childe.

Assuming that Spike was regretting not going off to find Drusilla after getting the chip out instead of taking on his own childe Xander miserably climbed into the passenger's seat.

Lost in his own thought of coming to grips with his new future Spike didn't notice Xander's own pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A New World 5/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #518 from tamingthemuse- Sumo

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike was watching Sumo Wrestling on the T.V. He was obsessed with anything sports related, it was what they mostly watched much to Xander's dismay. He was never a sports guy, it was probably one of the million reasons his dad didn't like him. But for Spike Xander would put up with it. Because maybe if he did Spike would stop thinking about Drusilla and concentrate on what he did have. What he had was a childe that loved him with all his heart. Was that not good enough? What else could he do?

"Your lemonade, sir," Janet said coming from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Xander said quietly accepting the tall glass. He took a long swallow from it. Lemonade was always his favorite drink. He loved the sourness and sugarness of it.

Without looking away from the T.V Spike snorted in disgust. "Don't know how you can drink that swill." He had never been particularly fond of anything sour.

Xander frowned and looked down at the drink in his hand. "My grams always made me lemonade when I'd visit her in the summer as a kid. She'd put mint in it."

"Oh," Spike lamely. He realized how big of dick he sounded like. "That sounds nice." Spike turned to Janet. "Next time you and Kenny go hunting pick up some mint." He hoped that Xander would accept the olive branch. Spike knew he'd been distant and cranky with Xander. Ever since he turned Janet and Kenny, he couldn't stop thinking about Drusilla. Where was she? Was she eating daily? Did she have a new childe taking care of her better than he ever did? Would she approve of him turning Xander?

"Thanks," Xander replied sullenly. It was obvious to him that Spike's head was somewhere else, like it had been the last few days. He stood up. "I'm gonna go read the new X-Men comicbook I stole in the bedroom."

When Xander disappeared Spike hit his head on the back of the couch. "Bugger." Some sire he was. His mind should be on the childe he had, that wanted his time not his sire that abandoned him. Spike thought being a childe was hard, it was nothing like being a sire.

"He loves you a lot," Janet said, speaking out of turn.

Spike's head snapped around. "What?" he growled.

"I-I'm s-sorry, master," Janet stuttered out and ducked her head in submission. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Had she not learned from Kenny's mistake just a couple days ago? Spike had whipped him something fierce. "It's just master Xander, looked at you like Kenny looks at me."

Spike knew that of course. He Xander looked at him like he used to with Drusilla. That Spike thought was part of the problem. He loved Dru so much and she stomped on his heart and that left Spike terrified that he would do the same to Xander. He never wanted to hurt Xander if he could help it. "I know," Spike sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, master?" Janet asked hoping she'd get away without punishment.

"No, leave me alone," Spike dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, master." Janet scurried out of the room to find Kenny.

Deciding that he had to do something to fix what he'd done Spike stood up, grabbed Xander's forgotten lemonade and went to seek out Xander. Their bedroom was on another level of the factory one that was off limits to the others. He walked in to find Xander laying on the bed, comic book in hand. Besides for tensing up Xander made no move to acknowledge Spike's presence. Normally that would earn him a punishment for being insolent but since this was Spike's fault he'd let it slide this once. "You forgot your drink," Spike opened with.

Xander looked up surprised. He sat up and accepted the cold glass. He finished it off in one go. Another plus of being a vampire... you didn't have to breath. Minutes past and Spike just stood there quietly. Finally Xander had to ask the question that had been on his mind for the last few days. "Do you with you did things differently?"

Caught off guard by the question Spike asked, "What do you mean, Xan?"

"Why did you turn me?" Xander demanded to know. "Because you wanted answers? Well, you got them, so why didn't you stake me and go find Drusilla? That's apparently what you want."

Spike was trying to keep his temper in check. "What if I did wanted us to go find Dru? For us to be a family?" Spike asked seriously.

"Us?" Xander asked with disgust. "I'd do anything for you, Spike. I would drink holy water, stick my hand in the sunlight and hold a cross until you told me to stop but I won't play second fiddle. I did enough of that with the Scoobies," Xander answered in disgust.

Suddenly Spike realized that Xander wasn't only feeling neclected but was feeling exactly like he did when Dru would pick Angelus over him and that is exactly what would happen. Drusilla would want to show Xander who was in charge and would take Spike away from him. "You have to understand, I thought I was going to be with Dru forever. Just the two of us."

"And when I woke up in the cabin I thought I was going to have that with you." Xander slouched. He hated feeling weak. When he woke up Xander thought he would be strong in every aspect. Apparently when it came to his emotions he was still powerless against them. "If you want to find Drusilla and be with her just stake me now because I can tell you now I won't be able to control myself from not trying to kill her. She had her chance with you and blew it. It's my turn now. My turn to make you happy."

"I don't care much for ultimatums, pet," warned Spike. "I understand how you're feeling but don't forget who's in charge here. If I ever decide that *we* go after Dru then that's exactly what we'll do. And you never threaten her... ever! Do you understand me?"

Giving up on what he wanted because it didn't matter. Xander defeatedly said, "yes, sire. Whatever you want."

Spike climbed on the bed and pushed Xander flat on his back before straddling him. He lunged forward his lips attacking Xander's. Their teeth clanked hard against each other and Spike bit Xander's bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. The blood made Spike's cock hard.

Moaning into the kiss Xander arched his body trying to have more contact. "What are you doing?" He managed to get out when Spike's lips moved from his and down to his throat.

Spike brought his face up, fangs decended, ridges out and eyes blazing yellow. "Taking what I want."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A New World 6/?

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #521 from tamingthemuse- Bodega

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike stripped Xander naked. "I want you," he said in between kisses. "You are mine. Never doubt that. Never question it."

Xander moaned as Spike's jeans rubbed against his sensitive cock. "I'm yours."

"Us finding Dru would never change that. I will never let you go. Want you too bloody much. Do you understand?" Spike asked as he ran his hand through Xander's hair as he nuzzled his throat. "If I didn't, you'd be dead and in pieces left on your little friends doorsteps." He kissed Xander softer this time as his fingers ran over the scars he had caused. "I love you, my perfect childe.

Xander's hands gripped Spike's hips. This was what he's been wanting to hear for weeks. "I love you too, Spike. Can we please have sex now?"

"Since you asked so nicely." Spike pulled himself up and pulled his clothes off as quickly as he could. When he was done Spike readjusted Xander and jammed a pillow under his hips before bending Xander's knees having his feet planted on the bed before spread this thighs wide. Spike then crawled between Xander's thighs hovered over him. Bringing two fingers up to Xander's mouth and ordered him to suck on them."

Eagerly Xander wrapped his lips around Spike's digits, sucking and licking them. He knew exactly why he was doing it and he could not have been happier. He even gave the tips a playful nip which earned him a moan. How cool was it that biting was such a turn on?

When Spike decided they were wet enough he pulled them out causing Xander to make a slurping sound. It wasn't the sexiest sound Spike's ever heard but it didn't wasn't bad enough to make him want to stop. Pressing his fingers against Xander's opening he pushed them in. On his first shot he found Xander's prostate which caused Xander to see stars.

"That... is my new favorite part of my body," Xander breathed out. His insides were tingly.

Spike tilted his head. "What, this?" His fingers proded Xander's prostate multiple times like he was pushing an elevator button. *

Xander's back arched and his hands gripped the headboard. "Holy fuck!"

Fingers began to push in and out of his stretching hole. "You are a virgin, right?"

"Cock no, ass yes," Xander answered his eyes were closed. He was confused on if that was how he was supposed to answer.

Cool fingers wrapped around Xander's cock and began to stroke him. "I'll let it slide that you had sex with someone else especially since your arse has been left untouched for me. Means every time I fuck you you'll be as tight as you are right now. You'd have been punished if I wasn't the first," Spike informed him as he began to scissor him. Just a little longer and then he would be balls deep in Xander.

Xander didn't see how that would have been fair since it would have happened before what they had even started. He was going to argue but when he felt Spike's fingers pull out all thoughts went out the window because now he had Spike's cock in him with one mighty thrust. It burned like hell but that made the experience even better. Having sex was going to be way better than sex with a slayer. Xander was always curious as to what it felt like being pounded into and it seemed like he was going to find out because Spike jerked his hips forward with such force that Xander's head hit the damn headboard!

"Looks like I'm going to bang your brains out," Spike said cheerfully because he was going to give Xander a pounding of a life time. He proceeded to place his hands on either side of Xander and started to fuck Xander with everything he had. Never could have used all his strength on Xander as a human he would have killed the poor boy. But he didn't have to worry about that not now. Now he boy was strong and he could play hard.

With every thrust Xander's head smacked against the headboard there were grunts of discomfort but with the way Spike was making him feel besides trying to give him brain damage out weight it.

"I'm not doing all the bloody work," Spike said while groaning. "Put your hands to use and play with that willy of yours."

Xander could do that considering he's done it a thousand times before. As he wrapped his hand around his leaking cock giving it a good squeeze Spike switch positions all but turning Xander into a human... vampire pretzel. His knees were up by his ears and Spike was now face to face with him. It made it a little difficult for him to continue to stroke himself but the look Spike gave him told him not to stop. So he didn't.

"Good boy," Spike purred and kissed Xander. He slowed his movements and just enjoyed where he was. He watched Xander who had his eyes closed, his head tilted back and his mouth open slightly. Xander was bloody gorgeous! "Come with me," he whispered as he jerked his hips.

"Yes, yes, yes," Xander said over and over again. What sent him over the edge was Spike whispering in his ear that he loved him. That was all he had ever wanted for months and the fact that he had it now was the best damn feeling in the world.

They both laid there panting before Spike pulled out and collapsed onto the bed before pulling Xander flush against him. "Why did I wait so bloody long for us to do that?"

"Because you're an idiot?" Xander joked. That earned him a smack on the ass. "Can we go out for dinner?"

"That's how we usually get our meals." Spike began to wonder if he actually did bang Xander's brains out.

Xander rolled his eyes. "I meant like actual food. There is this restaurant called Bodega Negra on 16th street that we hunt by a lot and it just smells so good!" He actually began to drool.

Having a demon bank in New York came in handy especially since it held a good chunk of his money he'd saved over the years. "Shower first."

Before scrambling off the bed Xander said, "maybe we'll have a snotty waiter and we can eat him for dessert!"

"We're gonna eat him either way!" Spike declared.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A New World 7/7

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Sequel to Fade to Black. Xander wakes up after Spike turned him.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #527 from tamingthemuse- One By One

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Two Years Later:

"I still can't believe you twisted that demons head off!" Xander said, drenched in blood. "That was fucking amazing! Am I strong enough to do that?! Or do you have to be a super old vampire to do shit like that?"

"Oi!" Spike said annoyed. He stopped walking and glared at Xander. "I'm not old. Angel now he's old! You call me that again and I'll tan your hide until you can't sit down for a week," he threatened.

Xander pressed up against Spike his cock showing interest. "Is that a promise?" he asked with a slight purr in his voice.

"It's hard to punish you without you liking it, you know that?" Spike asked though his hand ran down Xander's chest before cupping his bulge through his jeans.

"And you love that about me," Xander replied with a grin.

Spike was about to answer but he froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was something nearby... someone nearby. "I know you're there so you might as well come out."

Xander frowned, he hadn't noticed anyone around. But when he finally saw his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Willow? Buffy? Giles? What are you guys doing in New York?"

"We came to bring you home," Buffy said. She had Mr. Pointy out and looked like she was itching for a fight.

"I am home. Spike's my home now," Xander said grabbing hold of Spike's hand tightly.

Willow looked like she was about to cry. "Sunnydale's your home. We're your family. Don't you remember? We can save you, Xander. We can put your soul back and you can be you again."

Spike snorted. "Good luck with that. His soul never completely left."

"You're lying," Giles said. "You tortured him; we found all that blood at your crypt. You also turned him and kidnapped him from the only people who cared about him."

"Yes, he tortured and turned me but I deserved the torture. I was horrible to him because I was afraid of how he'd react to knowing I was in love with him. You can only push someone so far before you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. That doesn't matter though. Spike loves me. He wants me with him. For the first time I truly feel loved. I'm staying with him," Xander said with conviction.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "Don't be stupid, Xander. This is just Stockholm syndrome. Besides he doesn't love you, he only did this because of me. He did this just to hurt me."

"Not everything is about you, Buffy!" Xander said, suddenly wishing he was a souless demon. "He could have asked me to kill all of you but he didn't. He just took me away so we could be together."

"Xander, we came for you though," Willow whispered her throat sore from holding back the tears. This wasn't her Xander.

Xander stared at her. "Two years later. Did you even look for me when you first found out both me and Spike were gone? Did you do a locator spell?" The three people from Sunnydale ducked their heads. "I didn't think so. Too busy with your own lives. Let me guess you guys finally finished college?"

"Now that's not fair," Giles chastised. "We all know how many times you got yourself into trouble. It was a job all on it's own just to keep you safe."

"Guess what? Since Spike's turned me I haven't gotten into any trouble that I couldn't get myself out of. I'm strong now, I can take care of myself and Spike takes good care of me. Nothing you say will make me change my mind," Xander told them.

"And if you try to take him from me I'll take you out one by one," Spike growled, his eye flashing yellow.

Willow did start to cry. "Please, Xan. You can be happy in Sunnydale. We can make it how it used to be."

"We can't," Xander said softly. "I've made my choice and you've made yours. You've done fine without me for two years. It's clear you don't need me. Spike does. Look I really don't want Spike to kill you and you guys know he can and how protective he can get. So if you ever cared about me you'd go back to Sunnydale and live your lives to the fullest and let me live mine."

Buffy tightened her hold on her stake trying to make up her mind on what to do. Willow placed a hand on her arm.

"Xander's right, Buffy," Willow said her voice raw with emotion. "We can't kill him. I already lost Jesse like that, I can't lose Xander like that as well."

"We've got enough to worry about in Sunnydale," Giles added. "We don't need to be adding more trouble on our plates."

Buffy sighed and lowered the stake. "Fine. But if either of you ever step foot into Sunnydale again all bets are off. I can't let dangerous... monsters running around my town." She turned to Willow and Giles. "Let's go."

Before joining Buffy and Giles, Willow rushed over to Xander and hugged him as tight as she could. "You take care of yourself, Alexander Lavelle

Harris." She placed a kiss on his cheek before running away in tears.

Spike and Xander stood still until neither of them could feel the others. They both let out a sigh of relief. "You sure you made the right choice?" Spike asked.

"If you weren't my sire I'd punch you for even asking me that," Xander stated while staring where his old life and stood minutes before. He finally turned and looked at Spike. "They were my human life. You're my vampire life. I wouldn't trade that for anything. Don't start doubting me now."

"Never," Spike answered. He pulled Xander in and kissed him senseless. Had he been afraid that the others would try to take Xander away from him? Of course! Had he been afraid that when Xander saw his old friends he'd want to go back to his old life? Yes, not that he would ever admit it out loud. "Let's go find some random fledges and bring them home for a nice torture session."

A look of glee crossed Xander's face. "I love date night!"

The End


End file.
